To Love and Honour
by Joy Blue
Summary: How can Reno and Yuffie live happily ever after when everyone's waiting for it to end?
1. Default Chapter

AU Reno/Yuffie fan fiction. Romance/Angst

Standard Disclaimers apply. Pretty when you Cry is owned by VAST. Crucify my Love is owned by X-Japan

To Love and Honour

_STAR WATCH EXCLUSIVE! BAD BOY OF ROCK MARRIES TEEN HEIRESS IN GOLDEN SAUCER SECRET CEREMONY! - Tony Maculchy_

_Turk lead singer Reno ties the knot for the third time. It was at noon last Saturday when Reno married 18 year old Teen Heiress and TV star Yuffie Kisaragi. The pair first met when Yuffie was given the role of Sakura Umazaki in the movie 'Crucify my Love'. The movie proved to be a hit and displayed Yuffie's acting skills that was previously unrecognised in the TV series Rising Falls. While Reno had proven himself as an actor in five other films, Crucify my Love was the first for Yuffie Kisaragi who auditioned for a role when her character Aya Uchiha was written of Rising falls. Their wedding proved to be a complete surprise as the pair was not seen in each other's company all throughout filming. Reno has always been linked to his co-stars and was never shy to show off his new date. His previous marriages lasted from three weeks to nine months. _

_Insiders from the movie have said that the only time Reno showed interest in Yuffie was during the audition where he insisted that she was given the lead role when Yuffie was auditioning for a supporting character. Her role became a controversial issue as her role in the movie involved adult situations, a giant leap from the naïve, annoying teenager she played in Rising Falls._

Cid Highwind sighed as he rolled the newspaper and threw it in the trash can. The set of Rising Falls have been in complete chaos ever since the picture of the newlyweds graced the streets. He could only imagine what her father was going through right now.

"She's not answering her phone!" Tifa Lockheart, also known as Haruko Uchiha said as she walked in the set. "I've been trying since this morning!"

"This has to be a dream…"

Tifa patted Cid on the shoulders. "Shocked you, huh?"

"Damn right it did! You really didn't know? None of you did?"

Tifa shook her head. "No. Yuffie never said anything about dating him! I mean yeah, she was happier, and… I know I should have seen something, noticed something… it was hard to keep in touch with her ever since she left. We're filming practically the entire week from six till midnight…"

"I can't believe this! Reno? The Turk of all people? Does she really know what she's getting into?"

Cid asked. "Has anyone seen Godo?"

"No… I heard that he had a meeting with his PR department. I don't think he'll be in a good mood."

"You can say that again." Cid snorted. "Mr Producer has a nightmare in his hands…"

"Three guesses on what the topic of conversation is…"

The two of them looked at their co-star Aerith Gainsborough. She held up three different magazines, all with pictures of Reno shoving a photographer with one hand, the other was around Yuffie's shoulders, drawing her into him and away from the paparazzi. "I can't believe this… Yuffie and Reno? Why him? I just can't believe she married him!"

"She never did talk about her time on the set with him when we have lunch." Tifa said as she took one magazine and read through it. "Remember? We'd ask her how the shoot was going and she'll just shrug and say that it was okay?"

Aerith nodded. "I just wish we had a clue! I wish she'd told us she was seeing someone at least!"

"People! Head over to the conference room, we have a meeting! That's everyone cast and crew!"

Cid took his jacket off as they walked towards the conference room. "Gee, wonder what this meeting is all about?"

Fifteen minutes later, the cast and crew were given guidelines on what to say and what not to say in the event they are approached with questions regarding Yuffie Kisaragi.

* * *

On the other side of town, Tseng Kinamoto stared at the man in front of him. "Well?"

Reno sat across him with a beer in one hand. "Well what?"

"Do you have an explanation for this?"

"Do I need to?"

"Damn it, Reno! I'm your manager. You should have told me! Have you read the papers? Your personal life affects the Turks!"

"Look at the record sales, Tseng." Reno replied. "You think they care what I do? I've done worse than marry someone and at no time did our sales drop. You think I would've done this if I knew that was going to happen?"

The older man sighed as he closed his eyes. "Where is she?"

"In our apartment. Laney's with her."

"Why her, Reno? Of all the girls you can pick up, why Kisaragi?"

"That's really none of your business, Tseng."

Tseng just sighed. "How long do you plan to keep this… this marriage? Do me a favour and tell me before you get a divorce so we can get our PR Department ready!"

Reno drank his beer and threw it in the trash. "Anything else?"

"Reno, I'm on your side, always. Remember that."

"I know." Reno replied as he stood up. "Are we still on for the conference?"

Tseng nodded. "It would probably be good. We keep this all hushed up, I'm waiting for Godo's people. Get our statement straight."

"Call me if any plans change."

Tseng watched Reno walk out of his office and sighed. Reno was more or less predictable. This wedding however, was completely out of the blue. He knew Reno was dating, hell, he was always dating. But to marry, again? With his past weddings, they were all arranged. Nice publicity photos, interviews here and there, exclusive pictures from the wedding…

He looked at the magazines in front of him and looked at Yuffie Kisaragi, a bit dazed and uncomfortable with all the attention as she was being shielded by Reno and some bodyguards. Yuffie Kisaragi, TV actress and heir to Kisaragi Pictures. He first met the girl personally when she came to audition for a movie role. He had never seen Rising Falls, he'd only heard that her character wasn't really popular, and was even one of the least favourite characters on tv. One of his assistants have told him that Yuffie's role consisted of the teenage side kick variety. Not the kind of actress they were looking to fill any part in the movie.

"_Okay, Miss Kisaragi, please turn to page 12."_

_Reno, Tseng and Casting Director Hans Danniels watched. _

_It was almost noon, and Hans wanted to finish with the minor characters so they can finalise the female lead soon. So far, there were five for consideration. He turned his attention back to Yuffie. The girl was okay… not really for this movie, but he'll definitely keep her in mind._

"_I want her to read for Sakura."_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_I want her to read for Sakura." Reno said softly without looking at him._

"_Sakura's the lead role." He replied, and Reno just looked at him as he stood up. Hans looked at Tseng for support, but all he could do was rub his temples. _

"_That's good, Yuffie." Reno said as he walked towards the girl and sat on the vacant chair next to her. "Name's Reno, babe."_

"_I know." Yuffie replied and eyed Reno suspiciously. _

"_Read page 23, then we do the scene together."_

_Yuffie nodded her head and flicked through the pages, and her nose wrinkled when she read the page. "I'm not auditioning for this role."_

_Reno smiled. "Indulge me."_

_Yuffie read the page for a few minutes and looked at Reno. "I'm ready."_

_Five minutes later, they thanked Yuffie for her time and began to select the female lead. Hans wanted four actors to come back for a second audition, and Tseng had three, however, Reno wanted Yuffie Kisaragi._

_He and Hans argued with Reno, but he made up his mind. He wanted Yuffie in the picture as a lead, or he walks. _

He remembered that day well. At first, he, along with everybody else thought Yuffie was just another conquest, but when nothing happened on the set, he began looking at Yuffie as an actor, and even Hans was impressed by her acting ability. He was shaken from his reverie when someone knocked on his door. "Come in."

"Sir?" The nervous assistant walked in with a pad on his hands. "We're getting calls…"

"I know we're getting calls! We will not release a comment!"

The assistant shook his head. "It's not the wedding, sir. There's been a leak. It's about the single we didn't release about two months ago, the one Mr. Reno wrote…"

"Pretty when you Cry…" Tseng muttered as he stalked to the cabinet filled with song lyrics they released and pulled out the single. Tseng read the lyrics and kicked the cabinet. "Oh fuck! How the hell did this happen?"

The assistant gulped. "Well, sir. I got a call from Midgar at Six asking us about this song. They said that somebody faxed it to them… 

"Shit!" Tseng closed his eyes. "Get legal on the phone. No part of that song is to go in public, radio, tv, print, nothing!"

"Yes, sir." The assistant breathed out a sigh of relief as he exited the office.

Tseng placed the file back into the cabinet. This was going to be a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

To Love and Honour

M Rating. Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 2

He remembered when he first saw the lyrics. It was by accident actually, Reno submitted the new lyrics for the new album when Tseng saw a wrinkled piece of folded paper with the files and pulled it out. He read it and wondered who the new conquest was. When he did ask Reno about it, the redhead simply shrugged and said that it just came, a sudden burst of inspiration. He also told Tseng that no way in hell was he going to sign over the release for that song. Tseng agreed, knowing that Reno was bound to change his mind, as he had before his other lyrics.

"I should have seen this one." He muttered as he sat back on his chair. He looked at his phone and closed his eyes before he dialed a number. There's only one person he can speak with that he knew would help out and smooth the situation with Good Kisaragi in the event the song gets leaked.

"Hello?"

Tseng picked up the receiver. "It's me. I need your help, Vincent."

"I've retired, Tseng." The answer was short, Vincent's voice devoid of any emotion.

"I know, but you're the only one I can trust. I need someone who is in Good Kisaragi's good side."

"I assume this is about Yuffie?"

"Yes it is. There's more." Tseng told Vincent the current situation about the possibility of the song going public. When he finished, there was a few seconds of silence before he received a reply.

"I'll be there in an hour. I'm doing this for Yuffie not for anyone else."

Tseng nodded. "That's all I ask, Vincent. Thank you."

Vincent finished the call and Tseng stood up. It was going to be a long day,

Elena Scott watched as Yuffie Kisaragi-Culver change the channels on Reno's T.V. Yuffie's phone had been ringing all day, and under her advice, chose not to answer it unless it was Reno's number that was on caller ID.

"You okay?"

Yuffie glanced up at Elena and shrugged. "I'm fine. Just feel a little guilty not telling Tifa and Aerith though." The guilty look in Yuffie's face disappeared as they heard the front door open. Her expression turned into delight and she watched as Yuffie got out of the couch and ran to Reno's waiting arms.

"Hey, sugar."

He kissed Yuffie on the lips and Elena turned away to give the couple some privacy. She heard them murmur, and laugh softly before she heard Reno walking behind her. "Thanks, Laney. You're the best."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Sure, I am. Anything you need in the office?"

"Nah, we'll be fine. You?"

Elena nodded. "I'm meeting Rude, Call us if you need anything. Bye Yuffie."

Yuffie nodded and waved as she watched Elena walk away. "Thanks, Elena!"

The blond woman just waved as she let herself out of Reno's apartment. Yuffie looked at Reno and smiled. "You okay? Was Tseng angry?"

Reno smirked as he wrapped his arms around his new wife. " Nah, Tseng is cool. You meeting your old man tomorrow?"

Yuffie nodded and buried her head against her chest. "Not looking forward to it."

Reno grinned as he tilted her chin with his fingers. "Let me give you something to look forward to, then."

Yuffie blushed before meeting his lips, and as soon as his lips touched hers, there was nothing in her mind but Reno.

-

_Damn it, Sakura!" Akira Mikagami cried in anger as he grabbed her wrist. "Just tell me. Tell me why!"_

_Sakura tried to free herself from Akira's grasp. "You're hurting me. Let go!"_

"_Not until you tell me why. Why Soujiro? Of all the people in this fucking planet, why Soujiro?"_

"_Because I love him!" Sakura replied as she tried to avoid Akira's eyes._

_Akira gave a short bitter laugh. "Love him? You confessed YOUR love to ME… and now you're engaged to him?"_

"_You rejected me!" Sakura cried out as she finally freed herself from Akira. "So what if I'm with Sou-chan now? He accepts me, loves me… Sou-chan…"_

"_Stop calling him that!" Akira snapped, his anger simmered at the suffix she used on his rival's name. _

"_What's it to you what I call him?" Sakura taunted. "I don't see what your problem is! You told me you could never return my feelings. Did you expect that I was going to wait for you? That I was going to cry over you? Well sorry to disappoint you_ _Mikagami-san, but I chose to move on!" _

_Crucify My Love, Alternate scene – Akira confronts Sakura _

"You have always disappointed me!"

Yuffie glared at her father as she continued to listen to his tirade. She went to the studio to talk to him, but instead, she has done nothing but listen to her father rant and rave.

"I know what I'm doing, Good." Yuffie replied as she played with her wedding ring, not looking at her father. "What could be so bad about getting married?"

Good clenched his fists. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, you! Marrying someone you hardly know, someone who's been married not once, but twice. The man is a walking drug addict!"

"Don't call him that!" Yuffie cried out as she glared at her father. "I do know him; I wouldn't have married him if I didn't!"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you done that movie!"

"You think you could have stopped me? That was my one chance to prove I'm not just some teeny-boppy actor who can't do anything but bounce around and annoy other characters. You never gave me that chance to prove that I can act, Good."

Good Kisaragi sighed. "It's not my fault! You don't have enough fans… and you're practically associated with Aya Uchiha!..."

"You never gave my character a chance to grow! I've been with the show from the beginning, and you never gave me a chance. Every time there's a chance for character development for Aya, you turn it down!"

"Because you're not selling! It would be too much of a risk for me to allow those plots to go to a character who everybody hates! What will people think if I allowed it? I was indulging my daughter?"

"No, you're supposed to make them think that you do it because you believe in me…"

Yuffie stood up. "This was a waste of time, I came here because I thought I could talk to you… obviously, I was wrong." She never gave her father a chance to respond as she walked out. Good, on the other hand, remained speechless, unsure of what to do.

"Unbelievable!" Yuffie muttered as she walked along the hallway, ignoring the stares and the whispers. She was so intent on ignoring everybody else she collided with someone.

"Sorr…" The apology died on her lips as she noticed who she ran into.

"You okay?"

Yuffie just nodded and forced a smile to her lips as she came face to face with her former crush, Squall Leonhart. "How are you and Rinoa?"

Squall smiled, and for the first time in her life, she didn't feel like swooning at the sight of that smile. "Good. We'll be taking a vacation for a few weeks… you?"

"Aside from the whole hoopla about the wedding, I'm doing good."

"You took us all by surprise."

Yuffie smiled. "I know… I wanted it to happen."

"Are you happy?" Squall asked as he looked at her intently.

"I am." Yuffie answered and Squall gave her another smile.

"Then that's all that matters. Good luck, Yuffie."

"Thanks, Squall!"

The older man nodded and gave Yuffie a light hug. "I'll see you around, kid."

"Not if I see you first!" Yuffie replied as she stuck her tongue out at her friend before walking away with a wave, which was returned.

Yuffie felt better as she walked out of the building and into the studio. She gave polite nods and smiles to the crew that passed by, hoping to avoid any confrontation with her old cast mates.

"YUFFIE!"

Yuffie winced as she turned around, and crossed her fingers as Aerith and Tifa walked towards her. Both women hugged her and the guilt returned to Yuffie for not sharing anything with her friends. "Guys…"

"You don't have to tell us anything…" Aerith said as she looked at Yuffie. "How was your meeting with your father?"

Yuffie's scowl was enough of an answer.

"He's just worried about you, Yuffie."

Yuffie rolled her eyes at Tifa's statement. "Yeah, right."

Tifa and Aerith exchanged worried glances before they looked at Yuffie again.

"So I guess you've already moved in with Reno?"

Yuffie nodded. "I know what you guys think about him, but he's really nice, you know. He's sweet and funny…"

"You don't have to defend him to us, Yuffie. If you trust him, and if he makes you happy, that's enough for us."

Tifa wished she could share Aerith's sentiments but chose not to say anything at the moment.

"You guys are the best… listen, it would really be good if Reno can meet you both… and even Cloud, one of these days. Tifa, you can bring Vincent too…"

"We'll make time for it. Just tell us when." Tifa answered and Aerith nodded in agreement. "I think someone's waiting for you."

Yuffie turned around and saw Reno leaning against his car giving her a salute to acknowledge her. "You want to say hi?"

Aerith glanced at her watch and looked apologetically at Yuffie. "Sorry Yuffie, but we're due for an indoor shoot… we have to go."

"That's okay, next time?"

Aerith and Tifa nodded, and Yuffie kissed them both on the cheeks before running to her husband.

As they watched Yuffie, Tifa looked at Aerith. "Do you really believe what you said? About Reno…"

Aerith nodded, but there was a note of uncertainty when she spoke to Tifa. "As long as she's happy, right?"

"For how long?" Tifa asked, and Aerith wished she could say forever.


End file.
